Samurai Ash
by slickboy444
Summary: Ash trains to become a samurai worrier from a mysterious teacher named Jack. Now a dark creature descends upon the land that Ash must stop.


Samurai Ash  
By slickboy444@aol.com  
  
AN: Hello! It's me again. This is another fic I got an idea from while writing Change   
For The Better. If you liked that one I hope you'll like this story. I don't want to give the   
story away so please read on. Thank you to all the people who read my other stories and   
thank you very much to the three people who sent me reviews. I urge you all to send   
your criticism to slickboy444@aol.com. I would like to know what you all think.   
Remember, I do not own pokemon whatsoever and I do not own samurai jack so please   
do not sue me. Thank you and enjoy!  
  
AN: 'these mean thoughts' and the category is adventure and AAMRN  
  
It had been a while since Ash, Misty, and Brock had traveled together. They all went   
their separate ways for a while, but they still kept in touch. Brock went back to Pewter   
City to start a breeder shop, Misty went back to Cerulean City to pursue mastery of water   
pokemon, and Ash went back to Pallet Town to train his pokemon for the inevitable   
Indigo league. Ash already won the Johto championship and he was resting and   
regrouping for a while. Ash had grown since he was 12, now he was a tall 16-year-old.   
Misty had grown as well and is the same age. Despite their strong feelings for each other   
they remained friends because both of them were too scared to say how they felt.  
  
Delia: Ash, honey, breakfast!  
  
Ash: Huh, oh man. I'm coming, wake up pikachu.  
  
Ash was still half-asleep, but he got up anyway. He made his way downstairs to the table   
and began to eat.  
  
Delia: Ash, what do you plan to do today?  
  
Ash: I don't know, I guess train some more.  
  
Delia: Oh Ash, you've been doing that for weeks on end. Don't you want to do anything   
else?  
  
Ash: Well, I can't think of anything.   
  
Delia sighed as her son's adamant dedication to his goal, but she always encouraged his   
determination. After eating Ash was forced to do the dishes and then he left with his   
pokemon before his mom could give him any more chores. Ash hung out at Professor   
Oak's for a while, called Misty like he always did, and then made his way to the park.  
  
Ash: Well buddy, what do you want to work on today?  
  
Pikachu: I don't know, how about lunch?  
  
Ash: Come on pikachu, nobody became a pokemon master being lazy!  
  
Pikachu: Please Ash, I'm still tired, let's just rest a bit before we begin.  
  
Ash let out a sigh.  
  
Ash: Oh okay. If that's what you want.  
  
Pikachu: Thanks Ash!  
  
The two sat on the park bench occasionally watching other younger trainers have fun   
with their pokemon. Ash saw pikachu doze off on his lap so he closed his eyes as well.   
But then out of nowhere he heard a scream that shattered the quiet of the park. Ash and   
pikachu promptly looked in the direction of the scream to see two men in team rocket   
uniforms were trying to mug a young woman of her purse.  
  
Woman: Get away from me!  
  
Rocket1: Just give us the money bitch!  
  
Rocket2: Yeah, don't make this harder than it should be!  
  
Ash and pikachu ran up to the scene.  
  
Ash: Hey, leave her alone!  
  
Pikachu: Yeah!  
  
Rocket1: Oh please.  
  
The two rockets pulled out guns and pointed them at Ash and pikachu.  
  
Ash: 'oh boy, what did I get my self in to?'  
  
Rocket2: Now just walk away or you'll be slurping soup for the rest of your life!  
  
Just then a new presence stepped towards the scene. He was a tall man with black hair   
and a kimono. He was wearing a straw hat and seemed calm before the serious situation.  
  
Man: Excuse me. Is there a problem here?  
  
Rocket1: Hey back off man! This don't concern you!  
  
Man: It does now. Please return that purse and further conflict can be avoided.  
Rocket2: Who the hell do you think you are? Unless you haven't noticed we have the   
guns. So why don't you make like a tree and leave!  
  
Man: Fine, if that's the way you want it. So be it.  
  
Rocket1/Rocket2: Huh?  
  
Then like lightning the man pulled out a long, shining sword from his belt. Before the   
two men could think of reacting the man leaped in to the air. Panicked, the two men shot   
off only a couple shots before the man landed behind them.   
  
Ash: 'Wow! That's fast!'  
  
The two men turned around only to see that their guns had been sliced apart in to pieces.   
The man calmly returned his sword to the case in his belt.   
  
Rocket1/Rocket2: Ahhhhhhh!  
  
In the process of running away like cowards they dropped the woman's purse. The man   
walked over and picked up the purse.  
  
Man: Here you are miss, I believe this is yours.  
  
The woman looked at the man with a grateful expression.  
  
Woman: Thank you! Oh thank you!  
  
She took her purse back and the man respectfully bowed to her as she left.  
  
Ash: WOW! That was cool.  
  
Pikachu: Yeah!  
  
Man: Um thanks.  
  
Ash ran up to the man, fascinated by his heroic actions.  
  
Ash: You were so fast! I couldn't even see you!   
  
Man: Thanks, uh, why were those men pointing their guns at you?  
  
Ash felt a little stupid telling the stranger about his stupid mistake. He blushed as he   
began to talk.  
  
Ash: Well, I was just sitting on a bench when I saw those guys trying to mug that woman   
and I guess I just ran up to try and stop it. I didn't know they were armed.  
The man was surprised at the young man's righteous actions.  
  
Man: That was quite noble of you. Stupid, but noble. My name is Jack, what is yours?  
  
Ash: Uh, Ash. Ash Ketchem and this is my pokemon pikachu.  
  
Pikachu: Hi Jack!  
  
Jack: Do you always act that way towards someone in distress.   
  
Ash: Well, I guess. I just don't really think about it that much.  
  
Jack: I bet that gets you in to trouble.  
  
Ash: Well, yeah. But it's nothing I can't handle.  
  
Ash's boastful tone once again intrigued Jack. His heart was in the right place, but his   
brain wasn't.  
  
Jack: Come, let me show you my home.  
  
Ash was struck by curiosity.  
  
Ash: Okay.  
  
Pikachu leaped on to Ash's shoulder and they began to follow Jack towards his house.   
They walked down the familiar streets until Jack made a detour in to the forest. Ash, not   
questioning his actions, followed Jack towards ever more secluded surroundings.  
  
Jack: Here we are.  
  
Ash looked at the house that they had approached.  
  
Ash: 'Hey, I never knew this was here.'  
  
Ash looked upon a small house made of wood and shaped in ancient Japanese style. It   
was quaint and seemingly built with the forest rather in to it.   
  
Ash: Nice house.  
  
Jack: Thank you. Won't you come in for some tea?  
  
Ash: Sure! Thanks!   
  
Jack led Ash in to his house. It was clean and decorated with numerous art figures.   
  
Ash: 'Wow.'  
  
Pikachu: Neat pictures.  
  
Ash sat down as Jack bought in some tea. The two conversed, learning about each other   
in the process. Ash found out that Jack was a samurai worrier   
  
Jack: So you want to be a pokemon master? That's quite a goal Ash.  
  
Ash: Thanks, I have to say I've never met a real samurai worrier.  
  
Jack: Yes, there aren't many around these modern times.  
  
Ash: That's too bad. The world could use more people that save lives like that.  
  
Pikachu: Yeah!  
  
Jack: I know, but I realized you tried to be that person that saves lives back with those   
muggers.  
  
Ash: Yeah, it kind of became a habit from all the obstacles I've faced over my journey.  
  
Jack saw something in Ash. There were few people that were as righteous as he was.  
  
Jack: Ash, you have quite a heart.  
  
Ash: Uh, thanks.  
  
Jack: I mean it. I come across so many people, but I don't come across many people that   
act as nice as you do.  
  
Ash: Well, I guess that's just because I'm stronger than most other people.  
  
Jack: Ash, I see something in you. You have the confidence, but you don't have the   
brain.  
  
Ash: Hey!  
  
Jack: Hear me out. What would you say if I offered to teach you to use that heart of   
yours and become a trainer that is truly unbeatable.  
  
Ash: I'm listening.  
  
Ash was quite interested in Jack's words, especially when he said he could be unbeatable.  
  
Jack: I want you to be my pupil. I wish to teach you. There is a true worrier in you Ash   
Ketchem. Will you let me bring him out.  
  
Ash, being the impulsive person he was and eager to be a better trainer, didn't think too   
much before saying his answer.  
  
Ash: Jack, you've got yourself a deal! I'll be your student and you can be my teacher.  
  
Jack smiled at the young trainer's decision.  
  
Jack: 'We've got a lot of work to do.' Very well, we shall start immediately.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Videophone: RING RING RING RING RING RING PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL!  
  
Misty picked up the phone and answered it.  
  
Misty: Hello?  
  
Ash: Misty! It's me.  
  
Misty: Oh hi Ash! What's going on?  
  
Ash: Well, I'm sorry to say I'll be pretty busy for a while.   
  
Misty: Why?  
  
Ash: Well, I met this guy named Jack and he's a great samurai worrier. We started   
talking and he offered to take me under his wing. Pikachu and the rest of my pokemon   
will be taught too.  
  
Misty: Well it's nice you're getting some guidance for a change. Maybe you won't loose   
so much in the league.  
  
Ash: Hey! I did pretty darn good in the league last time!  
  
Misty: Yeah, sixteenth place is really big.  
  
Ash: Ha, shows how much you know.   
  
Misty: Well, prove me wrong.  
  
Ash's mood lightened as he realized that Misty was only trying to encourage him. The   
smirk across her face gave that away.  
  
Ash: I promise you that, but I probably won't be able to call you that much anymore.  
  
Misty: Well, I guess that means we won't see each other for a while.  
  
Sad expressions came across both of their faces.  
  
Ash: Yeah, I'm sorry, but this is my big chance to really improve my skills.   
  
Misty: I know.  
  
Ash: Look, I'll still talk to you just not as much as use to.   
  
Misty let out a sigh.  
  
Misty: I guess you've got to do what you've got to do.   
  
Ash: Yeah, I guess. Well, I'd better get going, I've got a lot to learn.  
  
Misty: Okay Ash. I'll miss talking to you.  
  
Ash: Me too Misty, but don't worry. I will see you again.   
  
Misty: I hope it's soon.   
  
Ash: I hope so too. Say bye for now pikachu!  
  
Pikachu: See ya round Misty.  
  
Misty: Bye pikachu. Bye Ash…  
  
Misty: Bye Misty.  
  
Ash quickly hung up the phone to hide his tears. Misty did the same. Both of them   
wished each other love as they were both uncertain when they would see each other   
again.  
  
  
Ash began to learn from Jack at once, but he was slow at first. Many of Jack's training   
tasks were hard, if not impossible. His tasks included finding his way out of a forest   
blindfolded, making jumps with heavy weights tied to his body, and hitting targets with   
arrows blindfolded. He was currently trying to perform the task of running through an   
obstacle coarse blindfolded while slashing targets on the way.  
  
Ash: Man! This is impossible!  
  
Pikachu: No argument here.   
Ash: Jack, how on earth did you ever do this?  
  
Jack: It was a long time ago. Besides, you have to complete your task in Ash Ketchem's   
way, not Jack's way.  
  
Ash let out a heavy sigh.   
  
Jack: Come on Ash, try again.  
  
Ash: I just don't know if it's really possible.  
  
Jack walked up to Ash.  
  
Jack: Ash, let me ask you, what exactly makes this task impossible?  
  
Ash: Well…I can't see the targets, and…  
  
Ash couldn't think of anything else.  
  
Jack: Is that all Ash? Are you so paralyzed by your own reliance of something so   
minimal?  
  
Ash: How is sight minimal?  
  
Jack: Ash, sight is a sense. A sense is a skill, but nobody bothers to exercise it.   
  
Ash: But how?  
  
Jack: Ash, listen, when I was training to be a samurai I was always thinking everything   
was impossible because my body wouldn't allow it. Then, my teacher told me, a body is   
only a medium, the true motor is what is within. Ash, I want you to do something, you   
too pikachu.   
  
Ash: Okay.  
  
Jack: I want you to close your eyes.  
  
Ash did just that.  
  
Jack: Now I want you to relax. I want you to listen to the sound of my voice and let   
every muscle relax.  
  
Ash and pikachu took deep breaths let all of their muscles fall to their sides.  
  
Jack: Ash, pikachu can you hear me?  
  
Ash: Yes.  
  
Pikachu: Yes.  
  
Jack: Now listen, I want you to travel inward. I want your mind to travel, but your body   
must stay relaxed.   
  
Ash and pikachu let out further deep breaths. Jack then walked over to the two and   
placed both hands on the heads of his students.  
  
Jack: Now I want you to travel in deeper and deeper in to your selves. I want you to be   
totally at one with your true inner self.  
  
Ash and pikachu then felt an odd sensation. They felt as if they were aware, but their   
bodies were totally numb. They felt like they weren't in their bodies, but they were   
tapping in to something else.  
  
Jack: Now you two, look in to the center of yourselves. Look in that deep central part of   
yourselves and move in to it.   
  
Ash and pikachu moved themselves in to a faint light in front of them. The second they   
did they felt a huge surge throughout their body and mind. Then they saw a huge   
streamline of pictures zoom in their minds at immeasurable speed. The pictures kept   
going faster and faster, until all of the sudden they stopped. Ash and pikachu then were   
startled back in to real time and Jack took his hand off their heads. The two were   
breathing heavily, but both of them felt an odd feeling within.  
  
Jack: Now you see Ash. The physical and the metaphysical are one in the same. Now,   
instead of using your body, use that deep inner force to do anything. And that force is   
limitless compared to your body.  
  
Ash: I…understand now.  
  
Jack: Now, Ash, try again to do the task, this time use your spirit and mind, not just your   
body.  
  
Ash: Okay.  
  
Ash put the blindfold on and readied himself for the task at hand. He took a deep breath   
and got ready.  
  
Jack: Go!  
  
Ash immediately darted forward. Instead of using his body, he let another force guide   
him. Deep within, a spirit drove his body rather than his muscles.   
  
Pikachu: Wow, he's going really fast.  
  
Ash's speed was well above what it had been. As he overcame the obstacles with ease,   
he began to slash his sword at the targets. Each target was perfectly cut and Ash showed   
no fatigue. By the time Ash had reached the end, he hadn't broken a sweat. He took off   
the blindfold and looked at his achievement in a semi-shocked manner.  
  
Ash: I don't know what you did.  
  
Jack: I opened your mind. Few people truly can, but you are one of those few.   
  
Ash gave Jack a big smile. Jack stood impressed and kept moving ahead in Ash's   
training. This was only the beginning, Ash had only scratched the surface of his   
capabilities. Jack was the one who knew that best. Time became meaningless in the   
months that followed. Ash and pikachu effortlessly powered through challenge after   
challenge. They were able to move faster, jump higher, and fight better. Ash became a   
different person throughout the time. Jack taught them the Japanese code of Wushido.   
This was what made Ash humble, kind, patient. Although there were some aspects of his   
personality that couldn't change, he still became a different person. Then one day Jack   
had a special announcement.  
  
Jack: Ash, you have learned well. You and all of your pokemon are no longer mere   
fighters, but worriers.   
  
Ash: Thank you Jack.  
  
Pikachu: Yeah, I don't know what to say.  
  
Jack: I have taught you everything I know. You've grown so much. You're stronger   
physically and mentally. Now you are ready to accept this.  
  
Jack presented Ash with a small, decorative box. Ash eagerly opened it.   
  
Ash: Wow.  
  
Ash saw the most important item of a samurai worrier, the sun band of the samurai.   
There was also a smaller one for pikachu.  
  
Jack: Go on ahead, put it on.  
  
Ash took the well-crafted headband and wrapped it around his head. He saw pikachu do   
the same. Ash gave Jack an overwhelming grin.  
  
Ash: I can never thank you enough. I am eternally in your debt. Thank you.  
  
Ash respectfully bowed to his teacher. Jack had become a great friend to Ash and over   
the last year and a half, he became the only equal to Jack's skills. Jack had one more   
thing to say to Ash.  
  
Jack: Ash, I have taught you everything I can. Now, I think you should spend more time   
away from me. Unlike you, I have no real family and I don't want to deprive you of the   
one thing I don't have.  
  
Ash: But…  
  
Jack: No buts Ash, no bird can keep its chicks in the nest forever. You are a very special   
person, I think you should share that with other people.  
  
The wushido code always preached strict obedience so Ash didn't question Jack.   
Although he stayed with Jack that night, the preceding morning he went home. Ash's   
mother was ecstatic to see her son after such a long time and Ash felt the same, but there   
was still one person he yearned to see, Misty. One night at dinner Delia saw something   
troubling her son.  
  
Delia: Ash, is something wrong?  
  
Ash: No, not really.  
  
Delia: Come on Ash, don't lie.  
  
Ash: I'm not lying, something isn't wrong, just missing.  
  
Delia: What do you mean?  
  
Ash: Well, it's just that, I haven't seen my friends in such a long time.   
  
Delia: You mean Misty?  
  
Delia had known about Ash's interest Misty for some time now. Ash smiled at his   
mother's perception.  
  
Ash: Can't hide anything from you can I?  
  
Delia: No you can't. Ash, if you miss her that much, why don't you just go see her?  
  
Ash: It's just that, I haven't seen her in such a long time. I don't know if she still   
remembers me.  
  
Delia: Oh Ash, listen to what you're saying. That girl traveled with you for years and   
stood by your side even after you repaid her for that bike. How could anybody forget you   
after everything you did for her.   
Ash let this realization sink in.  
  
Ash: 'Boy, it took my mom to make me realize my answer.'  
  
Delia: Ash, you like her don't you?  
  
Ash looked at his mother in a beaten way.  
  
Ash: Yeah, I do.  
  
Delia: Then tomorrow, I want you to get up and go to Cerulean City and surprise her at   
her gym with a visit.  
  
Ash thought about that proposition.  
  
Ash: You know what, you're right! Tomorrow, I'm going to see Misty and make up for   
lost time.   
  
  
The next day Ash packed some of his things and left for the bus station with his pokemon   
and pikachu. He got on the first bus to Cerulean and made it to his destination by the   
afternoon. Misty had been quite inactive in the years Ash stopped calling, she had spent   
her time studying water pokemon intensely and running her gym. She still thought of   
Ash a lot, but hid any deeper feelings from her friends and family. The day Ash was   
coming to meet with her, she was unsuspectingly cleaning the main pool.  
  
Misty: 'Man, why do my sisters always sick me with the chores. Oh well, at least it's   
good exercise.'  
  
Just then she heard the doorbell.  
  
Misty: Oh boy, who could that be? The gym is closed on Saturdays.   
  
She walked up the arena stairs and headed towards the door. She looked out the window   
and gasped.  
  
Misty: No way! It can't be!  
  
Misty unlocked and opened the door to see a familiar grin and a familiar pokemon.  
  
Ash: Guess who.  
  
Misty: Oh my, Ash? Is that you?  
  
Misty was shocked, Ash had grown so much in the last year. He was really ripped from   
that training. Pikachu grew too, it was much bigger than she remembered.  
Ash: In the flesh.  
  
Misty: Wow, it's been so long, what are you doing here?  
  
Ash: Well, I think I have to make up for some lost time. And I think I owe you an   
apology for not seeing you for some time.  
  
Misty gave Ash a big hug.  
  
Misty: You don't need to apologize to me.   
  
Ash: I think I do. I also think I owe you some dinner. How about it, my treat!  
  
Misty couldn't believe her turn of luck. Was the boy who she had secretly loved for   
years asking her out on a date? She didn't want to ask questions.  
  
Misty: Sure, just let me change in to something a bit more, comfortable.   
  
Misty ran upstairs as Ash waited by the doorway. Misty threw on a tube top, and some   
tight blue jeans. She fixed her hair slightly and rushed back downstairs hoping to keep   
Ash from waiting too long. Ash had to fight back a blush as he saw Misty in her new   
attire. She looked quite shapely and attractive.  
  
Misty: Well, shall we go?  
  
Ash: After you.  
  
Ash, Misty, and pikachu left towards the city and ate at a French restaurant. They caught   
up on old times and let each other in on what had been going on for the past year, but   
Ash's events were more interesting to Misty.  
  
Misty: So Jack actually had you run through the woods and climb up a cliff with rocks   
tied to your arms and legs?  
  
Ash: Yep.  
  
Misty: And you actually did it?!  
  
Ash: Yeah I did.  
  
Misty: But…how?  
  
Ash: Well if I learned one thing from Jack over my time as a student with him, it's that   
more things drive your body than your muscles. And there's an inner force that I learned   
to tap. Jack showed me that strength can be achieved within.   
  
Misty: That's pretty deep Ash. You think you could ever teach me to be stronger like   
that?  
  
Ash: Sure, if you're willing to try.  
  
Misty: Thanks.  
  
The rest of the evening was a dream. Ash and Misty grew even closer from the time they   
were spending together. Neither of them wanted it to end. After eating the two lovebirds   
went clubbing, browsed shops, and then went for a walk in the park. They just spent time   
being together and having fun.  
  
Misty: Nice night huh.  
  
Ash: Yeah.  
  
Misty: Ash, I really gotta thank you.  
  
Ash: For what?  
  
Misty: For not forgetting me.   
  
Ash: Misty, I could never forget you. Why would you think that?  
  
Misty: It's just that, when you left to become a worrier, I thought I wouldn't see you   
again or you would forget about me. I was so afraid that I would never see you again.   
Thank you for proving me wrong.  
  
Ash: Your welcome.  
  
Ash and Misty just stared in to each other's eyes, not saying a word. They just stared, not   
knowing their faces were drifting closer and closer. Before anything else could happen a   
loud rumble rocked land around them. The two looked around them and saw a whirlwind   
of dark clouds encircling the sky.   
  
Voice: YYYYOOOOOUUUU!!!  
  
Ash: What is that?!  
  
From the clouds a large, dark, bird-like creature descended from the sky. It looked like   
Lugia, but was black all over with fiery red eyes. It swooped down specifically towards   
Ash and Misty and landed near where they were standing. The dark bird stood   
gigantically over the trees and hills of the surrounding area. Misty was petrified, but Ash   
just seemed shocked more than scared.   
  
Ash: Who are you?  
  
Monster: I have waited centuries for this moment! Now I am nearly free. And now I   
seek the secret soul of the ancient birds! And that soul is you!  
  
Ash: The soul of the ancient birds?  
  
Misty: Didn't you see some bird on the first day of your journey Ash?  
  
Ash: You're right!  
  
Doom: Very perceptive mortals! Now, it is you who must perish for the full coming of   
me, Doom!  
  
Ash: You want me? Come and get me!  
  
Doom: Fool!  
  
Jack: DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
  
Doom: Huh?  
  
All of the sudden Jack leaped out of nowhere and slashed Doom across it's throat.  
  
Doom: Ahhh! Foolish mortal, who are you?  
  
Jack: You're destruction.  
  
Jack slashed Doom again, this time along it's wing.  
  
Doom: Ahhh! That sword!  
  
Doom retaliated by transforming in to a large octopus and using its long tentacles to stop   
Jack, but it was no match for Jack's speed. One by one each tentacle was severed.  
  
Doom: I'm just getting started!  
  
Doom once again flew up in to the air at dizzying speeds and shot blast after blast of fire   
towards Jack. Ash, Misty, and pikachu watched as Jack narrowly dodged the blasts and   
slashed Doom again. This time Doom fell to the ground in agony in a huge heap.  
  
Doom: NO! You can not win human!  
  
Jack: Wrong, your evil is no match for the force of righteousness embedded in my sword.   
Now I banish you back to the pit from where you came!   
  
Doom lay down helpless as Jack began his death swing, but just then Doom used its last   
bit of strength to turn it's wing in to a deadly tentacle and jammed it under ground. In   
what seemed like a fraction of a second the tentacle shot up under Jack causing him to   
drop his sword. Doom pulled itself together it recovered from Jack's blows.  
  
Doom: You foolish human! Now die!  
  
Ash: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Doom shot a dark ray at the trapped Jack. With nowhere to run, Jack closed his eyes and   
the beam engulfed him and blew him back towards the ground near his sword in a   
crumpled heap.  
  
Ash: Jack! Jack, are you okay!  
  
Doom: Alright soul, now it's just you and me!  
  
Ash: Doom! I'll make you pay for this!   
  
Doom: Not here, not now. I have a little incentive for you.  
  
Ash: What?  
  
Doom used the same tentacle he used to kill Jack and grabbed Misty with it.  
  
Misty: Ash!  
  
Ash: Misty! You let her go!  
  
Doom squeezed Misty until she passed out and encased her in a shield of fire.  
  
Doom: If you want to see you're girlfriend alive, you'll meet me at the caves north of this   
city. Be there, or be dead!  
  
Doom then transformed in to a big bat and flew off in to the north.  
  
Ash: Doom!  
  
Just then Ash's attention turned to Jack. Ash and pikachu ran over to their fallen master.  
  
Pikachu: Oh no.  
  
Ash: Jack?  
  
Jack was barely breathing, but he had enough strength to open his eyes and look his   
student in the face.   
Jack: Ash…My student.  
  
Ash: Don't worry Jack. I'll get you some help, you'll be okay.  
  
Jack: No…I can't…Ash, I have been blessed.  
  
Ash: What?  
  
Pikachu: Blessed?  
  
Jack: I have tried…But I didn't loose…The wushido code says…The only honorable   
outcome…To a fight…Is victory…Or death.  
  
Ash: But.  
  
Jack: Ash…That bird…Is Lugia's opposite…It was encased in a realm…But when the   
stars realigned…It returned.  
  
Ash: Returned?  
  
Jack: Yes…Even the pokegods…Are no match for it…But an ancient soul…A soul of   
good…Is the only power to defeat it…You…Are that soul Ash Ketchem.  
  
Ash could see that Jack was fading fast, but he didn't dare do anything against his wishes.  
  
Jack: You…Must go, and save the girl…Of your heart.  
  
Ash: Yes master, I understand.  
  
Jack: Wait…Take my sword.  
  
Ash: You're sword, but…  
  
Jack: With…The power…Of righteousness…And a heart…Of gold…You can…Win.  
  
Ash picked up Jack's shiny metal blade. It glowed an eerie light as Ash held it in his   
hands.  
  
Ash: Thank you Jack. Thank you for everything. I won't let you down. I promise.  
  
Pikachu: Me too.  
  
Jack: Goodbye…My student…Remember…You must fight…With heart…And   
Mind…And…No…Evil…Shall…Over…Come.  
  
Jack let out one last breath with those words and Ash saw his teacher and mentor die,   
right in front of him. Just then a miracle happened, Jack's body disintegrated in to a fine   
pile of dust. Ash and pikachu watched as the wind slowly carried Jack's ashes in to the   
stars, to rest eternally.  
  
Ash: Goodbye…Jack.  
  
Pikachu: Goodbye.  
  
Ash then reached in his pocket and pulled out the headband of the samurai and tied it   
around his head. Pikachu did the same thing. After putting the sword in it's case, Ash   
was ready to repay Jack for his deeds.  
  
Ash: Let's go pikachu. Evil hasn't a chance.  
  
Pikachu: Yeah!  
  
The two friends then darted off towards the caves north of Cerulean City to face off   
against Doom. Little did they know, they were being watched.  
  
Doom: Yes, all is going according to plan.  
  
Ash continued to run through the night towards the caves. As he got closer he noticed a   
dark cloud growing over the distance. Without fatigue Ash kept going at full force,   
motivated by his promise to Jack and the determination to save Misty.  
  
Ash: 'I can't believe I let Misty get captured. Why didn't I do something? Why did   
Doom capture her at all?'  
  
Questions raced through his mind without answers, but he kept going. Now would be a   
test of everything Jack had taught him. The outcome of this battle would decide Ash's   
worthiness of carrying Jack's magic sword. Finally, with the dark cloud overhead   
becoming increasingly ominous, Ash reached the mouth of the biggest cave.  
  
Voice: Assssssssshhhhhhhhhh.  
  
The voice pulled him in to the cave. Pikachu followed loyally. Just as the two stepped   
inside of the cave, a rock wall slammed shut behind them.   
  
Ash: 'No matter, I'll either succeed or die in this battle. Retreat is not an option.'  
  
A faint light kept luring Ash closer from the distance. The light got brighter and brighter   
as he got deeper in to the cave. Finally, he reached a large room with center of blue fire   
in the middle. Ash walked up to it, but as he did the ground started to rumble.  
  
Ash: What the?  
Out of the ground sprouted ten giant gyradoses with black skin and red eyes. All of them   
gave a threatening roar towards Ash and pikachu.  
  
Ash: Pikachu! Spread out!  
  
Pikachu: Right!  
  
Half of the gyradoses focused on their two adversaries. Ash promptly leaped in to the air   
and slashed his way through a wave of repeated body slams. Then fire began to surround   
Ash, but he continually dodges them. Pikachu had used its agility to out maneuver the   
oversized dragons.  
  
Ash: Playtime is over! Pikachu, show them the power of white lightning!  
  
Pikachu: White lightning!  
  
A cyclone of lightning illuminated the room, flowing towards each gyrados. Their water   
properties made them vulnerable soon the room was a massive heap of charred dragon.  
  
Gyrados: This ends now!  
  
The rest of the gyrados were engulfed in a mist and then they were joined in to one super   
dragon.   
  
Gyrados: Now you will know the true power of Doom! Mega dragon rage!  
  
A tornado of wind began form around Ash and pikachu. Quickly, Ash scooped up   
pikachu and held it tight with one arm while he held the sword in the other arm. Just   
then, he had a thought.  
  
Ash: 'Wait a minute. What was that thing Jack told me?   
  
As the wind picked up it came to him.  
  
Ash: 'An overconfident foe is usually defeated by his own power. It crazy, but it just   
might work.'  
  
Ash bravely leaped in to the heart of the tornado and let it carry him up. He felt as if he   
was going to be ripped apart, but he concentrated.  
  
Ash: 'Gotta time this just right.'  
  
When the twister blew Ash towards the gyrados, Ash through his entire strength in to one   
powerful slash.   
  
Gyrados: Ahhhhh! Noooooo!  
White beams of light burst out of the cut Ash had just made. The tornado died down as   
the beams engulfed the beast as it fell dead to the floor. When Ash landed, he looked   
over the fallen monster. It looked quite dead. Then all of the sudden, the roof of the cave   
was torn off by an invisible force. Ash realized he was in the eye of the great dark cloud   
that had grown over the cave. Out of the sky, Doom descended to the cave.  
  
Doom: Pitiful beast. You surprise me soul, or should I say Ash Ketchem.  
  
Ash: Enough! You are going to pay for your actions!  
  
Doom: No, it is you and the pokegods who are going to pay for theirs. Long ago when   
Lugia and Ho-oh were formed, an evil counterpart was created to balance the forces. But   
that counterpart was so powerful, they imprisoned it in a dimensional gap. That   
counterpart was I, do you really think you can beat me?  
  
Ash: Evil can never win Doom, with this sword I will send you back to that gap!  
  
Doom: Ironically, I can't as long as you live.  
  
Ash: What?  
  
Doom: The pokegods sent me to a dimension that would only have a brief opening once   
and never again. That's how I got out, but my power is not fully out. To get my true   
power I must destroy the gatekeeper. The gatekeeper of the dimension, which is you.  
  
Ash: Then come and get me!  
  
Ash was about to run forward and attack Doom, but it stopped him before he could.  
  
Doom: Watch it kid! I have a little deal for you. You care for this girl don't you?  
  
On the forehead of Doom, a ball of fire appeared containing Misty, who was awake.  
  
Misty: Ash!  
  
Ash: You let her go!  
  
Doom: No! Here's what I'll do. If you surrender now, she will not suffer the grim fate   
of my coming. The pokegods will take her, but if you fight me and beat me, she will   
descend in to my realm where she will face unimaginable torture for all eternity! Either   
way you loose.  
  
Ash: No!  
  
Ash was overcome with a dilemma. If he won, he lost Misty but if he lost everybody   
looses.   
Misty: Ash. Don't worry about me. Fight.  
  
Ash looked at Misty who was near a crying state, but then he looked at Doom.  
  
Ash: No!  
  
Doom: No what?  
  
Ash: No! I refuse to play by your rules Doom!  
  
Doom: Huh?  
  
Ash: Jack always told me that whenever you play by your foe's rules, you always loose.   
Now, we play by my rules. I fight you, I destroy you my way! Arghhh!  
  
Doom: What? You can't do that!  
  
Ash leaped in to the are and slashed a deep cut on Doom's wing.   
  
Doom: Yeow! Fool, I will make you pay!  
  
Ash: You will never win. Pikachu, ball lightning!  
  
Pikachu: Take this Doom!  
  
Pikachu launched ball after ball of concentrated lightning at the evil incarnation.   
  
Doom: Ahhhh!  
  
Because pikachu and Ash were attacking with the pure heart of righteousness and honor,   
their attacks hurt Doom.  
  
Doom: I will not be defeated by the like of you!  
  
Doom flew up high in to the air and flew down in a ball of fire. Ash and pikachu   
narrowly dodged the attack.  
  
Doom: Too hot for ya! Ha, here's something to cool you down!  
  
Doom took a deep breath launched a beam of ice at the two. Pikachu dodged it, but   
Ash's foot was caught in a block of ice.   
  
Doom: Now we end this.   
  
Misty: No!  
  
Doom fired a dark ray of energy at the seemingly defenseless Ash, but at the last second,   
a bolt of lightning shattered the ice around Ash's foot and he dodged the beam.  
  
Doom: Errrrr!  
  
Ash went on the attack again, leaping up the sides of the walls while dodging many   
slams. Ash was too fast for Doom and Ash got many hits on Doom. The creature fell   
back after a severe blow to the neck and fell back on to the floor of the cave.   
  
Doom: No, not like this! Not like this!  
  
Ash moved forward with his sword in hand, but all of the sudden he stopped.  
  
Doom: What?  
  
Ash: Jack was in this same position and he lost his life for this.   
  
Doom: No!  
  
Doom got back up to retaliate.  
  
Ash: Every slash brings you closer to defeat, but it can never deliver the KO. Now, with   
the honor of righteousness I banish this beast away! Pikachu, charge my sword, with two   
hearts of good, no one heart of evil can resist!  
  
Pikachu charged Ash's sword with the rest of its power. Doom began a last desperate   
attack as Ash's sword started glowing in a bright blue light.  
  
Doom: I can't loose!  
  
Ash held his sword high, Misty watched in awe, Doom attacked in despair; then with one   
fast slash, the fireball containing Misty was severed. Then one last slash at the head of   
the evil beast illuminated the whole cave in white light.  
  
Doom: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
The light engulfed the demon as it faded away in an explosive blast. All of the dark   
clouds came back in towards the source and faded with it. In the explosion of the blast,   
the light engulfed Ash, Misty, and pikachu.  
  
  
Misty: What happened?  
  
Ash: Misty!  
  
Misty fell on to the wet grass in exhaustion. Ash helped her back up and she realized that   
they were now outside of the cave.   
  
Misty: We're out. You saved me.  
  
Ash smiled and blushed at her praise.  
  
Ash: Of coarse, I would never let anything hurt you Misty. I love you.  
  
Misty: I love you too.   
  
Their faces drifted ever closer, but just then a white light appeared above them.   
  
Ash: What the?  
  
Two giant divine figures appeared before their eyes.   
  
Misty: That looks like.  
  
Ash: Ho-oh and Lugia.  
  
The giant birds appeared in a glowing white light before the stunned group.  
  
Lugia: Well done Ash Ketchem, the evil has been subdued. The pokegods are forever in   
your debt.  
  
Ho-oh: Yes, it was wise for me to appear before you all those many years ago.  
  
Ash: Thank you for trusting me.  
  
Lugia: Jack would be very proud, you are a true samurai worrier.   
  
Ho-oh: Yes, you did what we could never do. Vanquish Doom.  
  
Ash blushed again at the praise of the two legendary pokegods.  
  
Ash: It was my honor and pikachu deserves some thanks too.  
  
Lugia: Yes, it is a very special pokemon.  
  
Pikachu: Aw, thanks!  
  
Lugia: Be well Ash Kethem, do not forget what you have learned from Jack and your   
quest.  
  
Ash: I promise I won't.   
Ho-oh: This is the last time you might see us. It is hard, but we both must bid you a   
farewell.  
  
Ash: I bid you too a good farewell. I will never forget.  
  
Misty: Me neither.   
  
Lugia: Just do one last thing for us Ash.  
  
Ash: Name it.  
  
Lugia: Hold on to that girl you hold in your arms now. Your hearts are truly pure and are   
truly full of love.  
  
Ash: I will.  
  
Lugia: You should do the same Misty.  
  
Misty: I won't let you down Lugia.  
  
Ho-oh: Then we bid you a farewell Ash Ketchem. Farewell, we will always be in your   
hearts.  
  
Lugia: Farewell.  
  
All three of them waved goodbye as the bright light began to fade and the two pokegods   
disappeared.  
  
Ash: Goodbye, thank you.  
  
Ash, Misty, and pikachu looked back at Cerulean City.  
  
Misty: I guess that's the end.  
  
Ash: Nope, not yet.  
  
Ash then swooped her up in his arms and gave her a long passionate kiss on the lips.   
Surprised, Misty kissed back. For what seemed like and eternity the two souls kissed   
passionately until they couldn't any more.   
  
Misty: Now it is over.  
  
Ash: Wrong again, it has just begun.  
  
Misty: I love you.  
  
Ash: I love you too.  
  
Hearts of two now hearts of one under the light of the rising sun. 


End file.
